Venganza
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un joven sexualmente frustrado que de pronto conoce a la joven y hermosa prometida de su padre, una ambiciosa mujer que busca mucho más que dinero, y esconde mucho más de lo que todos creen. Si él y su hermano deben odiarla, ¿por qué no pueden dejar de mirarla? ItaInoSasu además de KakaIno. Lemon. AU.
1. Papá

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**Papá **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alzó el vaso de whisky una vez más con suma elegancia, revolviendo el líquido con un suave movimiento de muñeca.

El bar de aquel costoso hotel estaba repleto, cosa que lo incomodaba en cierta forma, pero aun así decidió no moverse de su lugar. Pese a que realmente odiaba las multitudes.

Repentinamente alzó la oscura mirada hacia la barra, enfocando sus pupilas color ónix sobre las mujeres que allí estaban, deteniéndose al divisar a una joven que llamó poderosamente su atención; una muchacha muy joven que usaba un diminuto y ajustado vestido de color púrpura, el cual resaltaba a la perfección sus pronunciadas y perfectas curvas femeninas. Frente a ella dos largas y torneadas piernas se cruzaban con sensualidad, pero con elegancia a la vez, atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres del lugar, como si cada movimiento estuviera meticulosamente planeado para eso. Una piel nívea que parecía invitar a ser acariciada, y una larga cabellera rubia cayendo como una escacada por los pequeños hombros de la extraña le impedían apartar la mirada de ella; como sucedía todas las noches desde la primera vez que la había visto en aquel lugar.

No era que él fuera un pervertido; pero la soledad y el aburrimiento a veces lo dominaban.

Tal vez su mejor amigo tenía razón y ya era hora de que rehiciera su vida; después de todo, hasta ese momento sólo había vivido para su trabajo y su familia. Desde que su esposa había fallecido no había encontrado mujer que pudiera igualarla; sabía que ella era _irremplazable, _pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que necesitaba compañía, además, tenía dinero, éxito, poder; lo único que le faltaba era alguien con quien poder compartirlo…

—Mesero— alzó un dedo sutilmente, llamando al joven empleado que pasaba por su lado con el leve gesto.

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Llévele una otra ronda de lo que esté tomando a aquella joven de la barra; la del vestido púrpura…

El joven guió sus ojos en la misma dirección que los suyos, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Debe hablar de la señorita Ino— comentó, enderezando su postura— es muy común que los caballeros le inviten bebidas todas las noches… y también es muy común que ella los rechace— amplió su sonrisa, haciéndolo fruncir las cejas— ahora le llevaré su encargo.

Sin decir más se encaminó hacia la barra; pidió un Martini seco y después se lo alcanzó a la joven, susurrándole casi al oído unas palabras para luego señalar en su dirección.

Al ver esos dos pares de ojos sobre su persona no pudo evitar tensarse. Los ojos de la chica eran de un intenso y brillante color celeste, y su rostro era el de un verdadero ángel.

Ella era hermosa; no había duda de eso.

En cuanto cruzaron miradas por primera vez, creyó que se horrorizaría, pero la joven simplemente sonrió a la vez que tomaba la copa entre sus delicados dedos y la alzaba hacia él, agradeciéndole el gesto.

La observó con atención y ya sin disimulo, curvando ligeramente los labios en una mueca que se parecía bastante a una sonrisa. Sujetó firmemente su copa de whisky y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia la bella extraña como un león caminaría hacia la más deliciosa de las presas.

.

.

.

—_Sasuke…— _suspiró a su oído, abrazándose con fuerza a su espalda.

Él sólo la ignoró, sin dejar de desvestirla lentamente.

Los besos y caricias subían cada vez más de tono, hasta que, finalmente, ambos quedaron cubiertos sólo por las suaves sábanas blancas.

— _Hazlo…—_ volvió a susurrar ella, entrelazando los dedos entre los cabellos de su morena cabeza— _¡Hazlo ahora! Quiero sentirte…_

Rodaron sobre la cama, quedando ella sobre él, obligándolo a estirar su espalda sobre el mullido colchón, y haciéndole fruncir el ceño por esa inesperada acción mientras ella volvía a la carga, repartiendo cortos besos desde su barbilla hasta el abdomen, para después volver a acomodarse sobre él, gimiendo ante el nuevo contacto de sus sexos.

— _¡Por favor!— _pidió en un largo jadeo, acomodándose ella misma sobre él— _¡Hazlo!_

Los gemidos de placer de la muchacha inundaban la habitación. Todo estaba listo para la unión, pero de pronto:

— ¡NO PUEDO!— de un súbito y brusco movimiento la quitó de encima suyo, abrigándola a caer sobre la cama, sin importarle dañarla.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó saliendo de su estupefacción inicial, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras cubría su desnudez con las sábanas— cariño, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— preguntó al borde del llanto, bajando la cabeza, permitiendo que unos cuantos mechones del corto cabello rosa taparan sus ojos.

— ¡DÉJAME SOLO!— refutó, volteando sobre la cama para darle la espalda— Ve a dormir a otra habitación esta noche— ordenó fríamente.

—Pe-Pero…

— ¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, SAKURA!

La joven se sobresaltó ante el grito, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, lo cual sólo molestó mucho más a su pareja.

— ¡Sólo dime que es lo que pasa contigo!— demandó, abrazándose a su espalda; sin embargo, esa acción sólo provocó que Sasuke se levantara con violencia del futón.

— ¡PUES SI NO TE VAS TÚ, ME LARGO YO!

— ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE VAYAS DE NUEVO!— rápidamente ella se puso de pie también, abrazándose a su espalda una vez más antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso— Te prometo no volver a decirte nada, ¡pero no me dejes!— rogó, llorando sobre su hombro— no te vayas otra vez, ¡lo siento!

— ¡Ya, déjame!— volvió a apartarse de ella con brusquedad, como si su tacto le quemara la piel, e iba a gritarle una vez más, hasta que volteó y vio a los llorosos ojos verdes de su novia, calmándose en el acto; no era su culpa que le sucediera aquello a él— Voy a dormir en la sala— anunció, cortante— Y olvídate de todo esto. Mañana será otro…— el sonido del móvil sonando sobre la mesa de noche lo interrumpió, haciéndolo ignorar a su afligida pareja para tomar el aparato y, con sorpresa, ver quien era que lo llamaba a esas horas de la noche, atendiendo en el acto— ¿Sí? ¿Papá?

Sakura lo observó hablar por teléfono, intentando secar las lágrimas de su rostro, y desaparecer cada rastro de llanto antes de que Sasuke se volviera hacia ella. No quería que su novio la viera "fea". Pero eso jamás sucedió. Sin importarle los ruegos de su novia, ni la desnudez de su cuerpo, el joven de cabellos negros salió de la habitación, sin dejar de hablar con su padre y sin girarse a verla, dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Cayó de rodillas en medio de la habitación, sin poder contener el río de lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

Una noche más, él la había rechazado.

.

.

Hundió la espalda sobre el mullido sillón de cuero, observando el espectáculo.

Una jovencita, de torneadas piernas y largas trenzas rubias se contoneaba sensualmente frente a él, sosteniéndose de un caño metálico, derrochando sensualidad con cada movimiento mientras se desprendía de una nueva prenda con cada giro que daba, quedando solamente vestida con un diminuto triángulo de encaje negro cubriendo su sexo. La hermosa ninfa de ojos azules bailaba para él, sólo para él, en ese cubículo privado de aquel club nocturno que cada noche visitaba; sin embargo, el moreno de expresión fría parecía siempre indiferente al encanto de tan bella mujer.

Sin ninguna expresión alzó una mano, indicándole a la chiquilla que se acercara con un leve gesto. Ella sonrió con complacencia, acercándose a sus pies como gata en celo, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas.

El móvil en su bolsillo sonó de pronto, e Itachi frunció los labios, observando de soslayo a la muchachita que jugaba sensualmente con la habilla de su cinturón.

— ¿Sí?— contestó sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba, bajando la mirada hacia la cabeza de la joven (que en esos momentos bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones con los dientes), entrelazando sus largos dedos en el cabello de ésta, frunciendo el ceño al notar una melena castaña bajo la peluca de largas trenzas rubias y tomándola con brusquedad por los cabellos para apartarla de su persona— Largo— gruñó sin emoción, y sin apartar el móvil de su oreja. La chica se puso de pie con una mezcla de decepción y enfado en su juvenil semblante, pero obedeciendo, y saliendo del lugar con paso furioso— ¿Sí?— repitió él, regresando su atención al teléfono, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz al otro lado— ¿Papá?— su tono fue de auténtica sorpresa y, sin borrar su cara de asombro, se puso de pie, recibiendo a la otra jovencita de escasa ropa, ojos azules y largo cabello rubio que había entrado en su cubículo.

.

.

Colgó el teléfono, depositándolo con cuidado sobre el escritorio de ébano que estaba frente a él, cerrando los ojos un momento para suspirar profundamente.

De pronto sintió unas suaves y delicadas manos subir por su abdomen, rosando sensualmente cada parte de su torso hasta depositarse sobre su fuerte pecho, y dos turgentes y grandes pechos pegarse a su espalda. Sonrió bobamente al sentir el cálido aliento en su cuello, y tensó todo su cuerpo cuando aquellas manos comenzaron a descender hasta posarse más debajo de su vientre, rozando el apéndice masculino, lo cual le hizo lanzar un involuntario gemido de placer.

— ¿Hablaste con ellos?— inquirió la femenina voz a su oído, profundizando las caricias a su parte íntima, erizándole la piel al instante.

—S-Sí— contestó, ahogando un gemido mientras alzaba la barbilla y cerraba los ojos.

Ella sonrió en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja con lasciva.

— ¿Y les dijiste de mi?— acompañó su pregunta con una caricia más íntima a su hombría, metiendo las manos dentro de su pantalón para sentir su dureza en verdadero contacto.

Eso lo hizo gemir mucho más fuerte.

—No— gruñó pesadamente— Aún no…

Amplió su sonrisa, alejándose de él al instante, dejando su tortuoso juego de lado por un segundo. Pero el hombre no le permitió alejarse demasiado: rápidamente volteó hacia ella y sin darle tiempo a nada tomó posesión de sus carnosos labios, aferrándose con fuerza a su estrecha cintura, empujándola sobre el escritorio sin dejar de besarla con pasión desmedida, deshaciéndose de la fina bata de seda que cubría su delicado cuerpo de un tirón, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante sus ojos. Ella no se quedó atrás, y con gran habilidad comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, delineando cada músculo con sus finos dedos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo enredando sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante.

—Ellos vendrán mañana— comentó entre gemidos, descendiendo por su clavícula, comenzando a besar, lamer y succionar el botón rosa de su pecho izquierdo.

Sólo lo oyó en silencio, y al sentir las caricias en aquella sensible zona no pudo evitar arquear la espalda con placer, pero en ningún momento cerró los ojos para aumentar las sensaciones.

Él la penetró de una sola estocada, enterrándose en su interior casi con urgencia. Al sentirse invadida no pudo evitar soltar un grito de éxtasis, mordiendo el hombro de su amante mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre el escritorio por las salvajes embestidas que estaba recibiendo. Jadeó y soltó múltiples gemidos sin dejar de mover su cuerpo con sensualidad, estirando un brazo hacia atrás para sostenerse sobre la mesa, y sin quererlo su mano se posó sobre un retrato. Ella lo tomó y mientras su amante seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo se permitió observar la fotografía que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Y observando la imagen de una pareja con dos pequeños niños de cabello negro sonrió con altanería, arrojando el retrato lejos para volver a jugar con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre que no detenía sus rítmicos movimientos, y al sentir esas nuevas caricias él buscó sus labios nuevamente, arrebatándole otro apasionado beso, separándose para coger aire, pegando su frente a la de su compañera de pasión.

—Te amo…

Esa repentina confesión la sorprendió por un instante, pero acabó por sonreír con satisfacción, lanzando un gutural gemido de sus labios, el cual informaba que al fin había llegado al clímax. Él la embistió varias veces más, descargándose en su interior cuando al fin llegó a su propio orgasmo.

—Te amo— repitió, besándola una vez más, aún sin salirse de su interior.

Mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo con regocijo al oír esas palabras por segunda vez.

Al fin todo salía tal y como ella lo quería, y no faltaba mucho para conseguir lo que por tantos años había deseado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sí... sé que es extraño... pero es una idea que no puedo sacar de mi mente desde hace tiempo, y preferí escribirla para despejar un poco mi cerebro XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**H.S.**


	2. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Sorpresa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suspiró con cansancio, alzando la mirada hacia el imponente y moderno hotel que se erguía frente a sus ojos.

Entró en él y, con expresión aburrida, le pidió a la recepcionista una habitación. La mujer al principió se le quedó mirando, algo sorprendida, pero luego de que se quitara la bufando que le cubría medio rostro le sonrió bobamente, entregándole las llaves con un leve sonrojo.

Caminó con pasos elegantes hacia el elevador para ir directo a su habitación. El hotel era lujoso, demasiado para su gusto y para lo que iba a hacer allí, pero le gustaba la vista panorámica y la privacidad que allí tendría.

Al darse cuenta de que el elevador se detenía, tuvo la intención de salir a toda prisa rumbo a la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera colocar un pie fuera alguien quiso entrar, casi chocando con él.

—Disculpe.

—Lo siento.

Hablaron al unísono, cosa que lo incomodó, de cierta forma.

Dio un paso al costado y salió del elevador, volteando antes de comenzar a alejarse para saludar cortésmente a la persona que casi había arrollado.

—Buenas tardes— dijo de forma educada, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Y entonces lo vio con claridad, y no pudo evitar detener su mirada en él: alto, fornido, de tez clara, cabello y ojos de un profundo color negro, adornando un pálido y estoico rostro aún juvenil.

Le recordaba a alguien.

—Buenas tardes— el hombre en el elevador correspondió el saludo de la misma forma, estirando un brazo para presionar un botón y hacer que las puertas frente a él se cerraran.

Frunció el ceño, con algo de turbación en la mirada. Aquel hombre se le había hecho curiosamente familiar.

Tomó un poco de aire y con paso lento entró a su habitación. Se quedó quieto en la puerta y recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

Tenía una gran cama en medio, demasiado espaciosa, con dos silloncitos de cuero al lado, dándole una vista perfecta de la ciudad. El suelo tenía una alfombra y una costosa lámpara de vidrio colgaba del techo. El aroma a jazmines, que él mismo eligió, inundó la habitación. Por supuesto, había pedido una _Suite Deluxe_. Metió la llave/tarjeta en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se acercó a la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, desplazándola una cuantos centímetros debido al impacto.

Cerró los ojos un momento y acompasó su respiración, respirando lento y pausado, hasta que, poco a poco, sintió como la conciencia lo abandonaba, dejándose caer en brazos de Morfeo.

—Bueno, creí que haríamos cualquier cosa, menos dormir.

kakashi Hatake se sobresaltó al escuchar esa musical voz, cargada de deseo. Y frunció el ceño. ¿En qué momento ella había llegado?

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie, pasándose una mano perezosa por el rostro para deshacerse de cualquier rastro de sueño que pudiera quedar en él.

Lo último que quería hacer, ahora que ella estaba allí, era dormir.

—Hace unos 5 minutos. Pero me gusta mucho observar tu rostro mientras duermes— le sonrió, esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva—. Ya sabes, cuando estamos juntos lo último que hacemos es dormir.

El peligrís se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta; lanzó una risita y, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, se acercó a la mujer. Posó una de sus manos en su nalga izquierda, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle su cabello lacio, el cual caía como cascada por su espalda.

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tacto de Kakashi. Lo miró a la cara, frunció los labios y se separó de él.

— ¡Oye!— dijo a modo de reclamo— ¿Por qué te descubriste el rostro?— cruzó los brazos debajo del prominente pecho e hizo un mohín infantil— ¡Sabes que no me gusta que otras mujeres vean tu rostro!— dijo en un puchero, haciendo sonreír a su acompañante.

—Fue necesario, preciosa— se acercó mucho más a ella, apresando el pequeño cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos una vez más. Ino frunció mucho más el ceño y, debido a la diferencia de altura, alzó la vista, enfocándola en sus ojos. Esos cálidos ojos negros que desde la primera vez la cautivaron, pese a la larga cicatriz que cruzaba a uno de ellos.

Él bajó la mirada a sus labios y, alzando delicadamente su pequeña mano, la posó detrás de su cabeza. Se acercó lentamente a esos rojos y carnosos labios que lo llamaban a gritos, y los besó. Finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso fogoso, apasionado.

Kakashi, atento a cada movimiento de la joven, comenzó a bajar el cierre del corto vestido morado, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante sí. Ella gimió sobre sus labios al sentir el frío de la habitación, pero en ningún momento rompió el beso. La masculina mano de Kakashi acarició sus pechos desnudos e Ino sintió inmediatamente despertarse el deseo en la parte baja de su vientre. Abrió los ojos y sujetó la mano de Kakashi contra su pecho, indicándole lo mucho que ese tacto le gustaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ino, completamente desnuda, dio un pequeño brinco, haciendo que Kakashi sujetara sus torneadas piernas y las enrollara en su cintura. Éste, a su vez, mordió su labio inferior con lujuria, haciéndola gemir; y, aprovechando la situación, metió su experta lengua en su cavidad.

El beso se intensificaba cada vez, e Ino sentía que necesitaba más; mucho, mucho más. Se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar su mejilla. Después la lamió, haciendo que Kakashi se alejara un poco.

—Me traes más que loco, ¿lo sabías?

La mujer sonrió triunfante. Lo miró a los ojos y después amplió su sonrisa al sentir al exorbitante miembro de su amante presionando contra su vientre plano. No pudo evitar soltar una musical risilla.

—Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta.

Él la miró con malicia. Comenzó a bajar hasta el níveo cuello de la joven, y depositó besos húmedos en el camino. Lamió cada centímetro de ella y la mordisqueó, sin piedad.

—Si dejas una maldita marca más, te juro que te mato— advirtió la joven, tras otro ahogado gemido de placer.

Kakashi sonrió y la estrujó más contra sí, intensificando el placer que sentía al escuchar como Ino suspiraba al sentir el placer recorrerla y cómo su cálido centro comenzaba a humedecerse al máximo.

Acortó de nuevo los centímetros que lo separaban y la besó apasionadamente. Sus lenguas hacían una danza y competían, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos saldría perdedor. Kakashi mordió su labio inferior y la rubia gimió ante el gesto.

El peliplata la tomó de las nalgas con más fuerza y volvió a estrujarla contra sí.

—Tu piel es tan suave—Murmuró, con voz ronca—Fascinante.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y se quitó la corbata y la camisa, casi con desesperación. Quería sentirla más, tocarla más. Siguió besando todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a los turgentes pechos; más específicamente, a aquellos botones rosados que siempre habían llamado su atención. Comenzó a lamer la piel alrededor de ellos con desesperación.

—Ka-Kakashi…—Gimió Ino. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del peliplata con una mano mientras acariciaba sus pectorales con la otra y de vez en cuando le besaba el cuello. Sentía su piel tensarse bajo su tacto. Arqueó la espalda cuando, repentinamente, Kakashi mordió su pezón erecto y profirió un sonoro grito de éxtasis cuando sintió un dedo abrirse paso en su intimidad. Con una mano, su amante acariciaba con gran maestría cada parte de su femineidad, y, con la otra, acariciaba suavemente su espalda, casi con devoción. Sintió un placer infinito al sentir la lengua de Kakashi contra la piel de sus senos y colocó las manos en su nuca.

Hasta que, de pronto, su excitación se vio interrumpida por una llamada.

—Contesta. —Bramó el hombre, separándose de ella, molesto— Puede ser importante.

—No es el mío…— Kakashi se estaba estremeciendo mientras seguía besando el blanquecino cuello de Ino. Y ésta, aún sin separarse de él, comenzó a acariciar el imponente miembro a través de la tela del pantalón mientras se movía un poco para tomar su celular y alcanzárselo. Él miró la pantalla con cansancio y, al darse cuenta de quién era, puso los ojos en blanco.

Alzó el rostro de su amante y la besó con furia. Después se dirigió a su lóbulo y lo mordió con deseo.

_Siempre en el momento inoportuno…_— pensó, mordiéndose los labios con engorro.

— ¿Diga?—Preguntó, molesto, justo después de atender el móvil.

— _¿Dónde estás, Kakashi?_

Ino escuchó desde donde estaba. Gruñó de nuevo al ver la cara de enfado de Kakashi y, sin detenerse, comenzó a esparcir besos por todo su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su hombría.

—Creí haberle dicho que hoy vería al notario para coordinar su agenda, señor.

—_Como sea, necesito los informes de impacto ambiental y no los encuentro._

Ino mordisqueó el cuello de Kakashi mientras escuchaba a Fugaku hablar del otro lado de la línea. El peliplata, algo molesto, trató de moverla con moderada fuerza, mas no lo consiguió. Al darse cuenta de que ella no cedería en sus provocaciones suspiró, acostándose en la cama con el brazo doblado para alejarla de sí, con expresión molesta, manteniendo el móvil en su oreja.

—Sí, señor. En la segunda gaveta.

Ino arqueó las cejas y, moviéndose como felina en celo, se acercó a Kakashi y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dirigiendo sus labios a su níveo cuello mientras él aún se mantenía en la línea.

El hombre sólo gimió de placer, e Ino arrugó levemente el entrecejo. Al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar hablando con su jefe teniendo _preliminares_ con _su_ prometida.

_Si no le importó hacerlo en su oficina, ¿qué le va a importar ahora?_ — pensó la rubia, quien mordió, lamió y pellizcó toda la piel expuesta de él. Alzó un poco los ojos y observó como Kakashi luchaba para no lanzar un gemido. Y sonrió con malicia.

—N-No…—Dijo el joven Hatake. Ino sabía que, más que dirigirse a su jefe, se lo decía a ella.

Lo sabía a la perfección.

Siguió repartiendo besos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a su molesto prometido regañar a Kakashi por su falta de orden.

Al llegar al abdomen de Kakashi, alzó de nuevo los ojos, con fingida inocencia. Él la observaba con furia y con deseo entremezclados, adivinando sus intenciones. Finalmente, viéndose entre la espada y la pared, le dirigió una mirada suplicante, rogándole que no hiciera aquello que pensaba hacer con él. Pero ella sólo sonrió, y sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos inocentes, pasó la lengua sobre el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones, lamiéndolo por sobre la tela. Kakashi jadeó inconscientemente, sin tomar en cuenta a Fugaku Uchiha al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Kakashi? ¿Qué te pasa?_

—N-nada…—Le respondió, ronco. La joven rubia lanzó una risilla, sin importarle si la escuchaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la pequeña y traviesa lengua de Ino recorrer todo su pecho. La muy condenada se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Se mordió los labios al sentir las pequeñas manos de la prometida de su jefe masajear su miembro, una vez más, por encima del pantalón.

— _¿Seguro? ¿Eso fue la risa de una mujer? _

—Sí, señor. Estoy con…—Pero no pudo continuar. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero Ino ya se había deshecho de sus molestos pantalones negros, y en ese preciso momento se dedicaba a morder por encima de los bóxers negros su ya MUY erecto miembro. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de gemir, y más cuando Ino susurró un sensual "¿te gusta?" a su oído y se lamió lentamente los carnosos labios, dándole a Kakashi una imagen muy –demasiado- sugestiva.

Y cuando pensó que le bajaría los bóxers y le haría lo que tanto le gustaba, ella se detuvo. Se acomodó una vez más sobre él, y cuando llegó a sus labios los besó salvajemente. El hombre respondió gustoso al beso, metiendo su lengua en la cálida boca de su acompañante.

—_¿Kakashi? ¿Me estás escuchando?_—Seguía insistiendo Fugaku.

Ino frunció el ceño y le arrebató el móvil. Se alejó un poco y lo miró con furia para después colgar y lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación, causando un sonido que le daba a entender al peligrís que el aparato se había roto.

—N-no debiste…

—No me importa—Le cortó, cabreada, volviendo a besarlo con salvajismo y pasión. Y, justo ahí, justo en ese momento, en el que Kakashi sintió la cálida lengua de la joven rozar con la suya, se dio cuenta de algo: Ino lo estaba dominando. Lo estaba dominando completa y maliciosamente, tal y como hacía con su iluso jefe.

Algo indignado ante eso, en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y se dejó caer en la cama, con el ligero cuerpo de la rubia debajo de él, y sonrió de lado al escuchar el gruñido de la ojiceleste ante tal movimiento. Ahora, era _él_ el que mandaba. Ahora, era _él_ el que bajaba por su cuello y mordía, lamía y pellizcaba todo a su paso. Ahora era _él_ el que jugaba con ella. Aunque con una pequeña diferencia: él sí terminaría su trabajo. No pudo evitar reír mientras lo pensaba.

Ahora era Ino quien gemía sin control y arqueaba la espalda al sentir las caricias que él le propinaba. Y gimió más descontroladamente al sentir la lengua de Kakashi en su intimidad, recorriéndola de arriba abajo y bebiendo sedientamente toda la miel que brotaba de ella. Lanzó un gritillo debido a la sorpresa, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas blancas de la cama. Él lamía ansiosamente su sexo, como si del más delicioso de los manjares se tratase.

— ¡A-Ah!—Gimió sonoramente al sentir la mano de Kakashi estrujando su pecho derecho con fuerza.

El ojinegro sonrió y, separando más las piernas de la joven, colocó la mano restante a un lado sus caderas y lamió completamente, hundiéndose en ella tanto como pudo. Ino Yamanaka sintió un gran escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral y suspiro pesadamente, como si le faltara el aire. Su respiración se volvía frenética y, con cada lengüetazo que Kakashi le proporcionaba a su centro, se sentía desfallecer.

La lengua experta del peliplata lamió toda la extensión de la gruta de su amante, con parsimonia. Como si quisiera torturarla. Con suma delicadeza, estrujó el pequeño botón de carne que se mostraba deseoso de sus caricias, haciendo vibrar a Ino, y alejó su mano, para después abrir los ojos y respirar sobre los pliegues de su sexo.

Y la miró. La imagen era sumamente erótica: una hermosa joven sonrojada, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, la boca entreabierta y lanzando gemidos de placer.

Sonrió con malicia.

—A-ah…

Ino jadeó pesadamente, e inconscientemente alzó sus caderas, provocando un aire de excitación mayor en su amante. Kakashi creyó que se correría ahí mismo con esa sola imagen.

—K-Kakashi… M-me… ¡A-Ah! —Gritó ella, llegando al orgasmo. Los labios de Kakashi seguían jugando con su sexo, pero aun así él pudo ver a la perfección el rostro de satisfacción de ésta cuando la sintió estallar en su boca. Kakashi la miró con lujuria, y lamió sus labios. Siguió lamiendo un poco más su sexo.

— ¡K-Kakashi!

El aludido, una vez más, se abrió paso en la intimidad de Ino con su mano. Y, ésta, después de lanzar un gritillo, tomó los cabellos grises entre sus finos dedos e intentó llevar su cabeza de nuevo entre sus piernas. Kakashi alejó su mano de su sexo y sonrió en demasía al escuchar el gruñido la muchacha. Lo besó con fiereza, con necesidad, con lujuria, con pasión… _Con amor_.

Sacó sus largos dedos, para después meterlos de nuevo, pero ahora fingiendo que le daba embestidas, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Escuchar los constantes gemidos de Ino era como un bálsamo para él. Era música, arte. El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a retorcerse de placer y le dio a entender que estaba lista. Con una velocidad digna de un ninja, sacó sus dedos y lo colocó encima de ella, haciendo que Ino enrollara sus torneadas y níveas piernas alrededor de su cintura. No paraba de respirar frenéticamente y él ya quería sentir la cavidad de la joven encerrando su miembro. Quería enterrarse en lo más recóndito de su ser como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Mmm… s_eñora Uchiha_…—Susurró Kakashi, con malicia.

Ino salió de su mundo de placer y le dedicó una mirada furiosa, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

—No me llames así, idiota—La voz de la blonda muchacha sonaba entrecortada y agitada; débil, como un murmullo entre un montón de gente parloteando.

Kakashi sonrió con malicia y colocó su miembro en la rosada entrada de la joven. Ésta lo miró, con deseo y con furia, casi pidiéndole a gritos que la hiciera suya ya. El peligrís contorneó con su lengua los hinchados labios de su amante, para después besarla con salvajismo. La ojiceleste enrolló sus delicados y delgados brazos alrededor del sudoroso cuello de Kakashi, para enterrar los dedos, una vez más, en su cabello sedoso. Correspondió al beso como si no hubiese mañana, como si no se volvieran a ver. Sus lenguas jugaban una danza infernal en la que ninguno de los dos quería salir.

Y, entonces, la penetró de una sola estocada.

— ¡A-Ah!—Gimió la joven, separándose de los carnosos labios de su amante. Éste bajó sus labios a su cuello, lamiéndolo.

La había penetrado tan de pronto y tan fuerte, que Ino sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor. Kakashi, al darse cuenta de que se dejó llevar por su lujuria y deseos carnales, se quedó quieto unos momentos. Pero cuando Ino colocó las manos sobre su trasero, entendió que debía continuar.

— ¡Maldición, Ino!…— gruñó Kakashi, comenzando a moverse un poco— Estás tan… estrecha.

Ino sonrió y alzó las caderas, indicándole a su amante de que avanzara más. Éste no dudó en hacerlo. De una sola estocada, volvió a penetrarla salvajemente. Las embestidas aumentaban de fuerza a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Ka-Kakashi…— Ino echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo. ¡Oh, pero qué bien se sentía! Sentir dentro a Kakashi era realmente placentero y delicioso.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de tono y el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos chocar era realmente estimulante para ambos. Kakashi besaba y mordía el lóbulo de la chica mientras respiraba agitadamente en su oído, dándole a Ino unas tremendas ganas de gritar su nombre.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ka-Kakashi!—Chilló al sentir el miembro del de cabellos grises enterrándose en lo más profundo de su ser.

Definitivamente, escapar de casa de su prometido ese día había sido buena idea.

Los rechinidos de la cama no se hicieron esperar. Con sus ojos y pensamientos nublados de puro placer y éxtasis, Ino se dio cuenta de lo salvajes que los movimientos de Kakashi eran.

—Kakashi— gruñó Ino, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de su amante— Hazme tuya como si no hubiera mañana. ¡Hazme olvidarlo! —Le dijo, alzando la voz, para después acercar su inocente rostro a su oído—. Haz que me olvide de cada vez que tocó mi cuerpo…

Kakashi, saliendo de su trance, no pudo evitar reírse. Incorporándose un poco, quedó frente a frente con ella. Las mejillas sonrosadas de Ino lo tenían cautivado, y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria, lo único que conseguían era incitarlo mucho más. Con su típica sonrisa amable, la embistió más fuerte, más profundo, más certero, más salvaje. Y, al observar que Ino cerraba los ojos debido al placer, susurró:

—_Haré que te olvides hasta de tu nombre, Ino_— y comenzó a embestirla una, otra, y otra vez. Justo como la ojiceleste dijo: Como si no hubiese mañana. Una punzada de celos lo invadió al pensar en que era aquel insoportable viejo, Fugaku Uchiha, quien podía poseer a aquella hermosa ninfa a su antojo, y, pensando en él, aumentó mucho más las bestiales embestidas.

Quería a Ino sólo para él; quería marcarla y que Fugaku Uchiha supiera que ella le _pertenecía_.

Porque así era. Nadie, jamás, podría desearla con tanta intensidad; amarla con tanta necesidad.

— ¡Ka-Kakashi!

— ¡I-Ino!— se corrió en su interior, llenándola con su semilla.

_La amaba tanto…_

* * *

_._

— ¿Ésta es la casa de tu padre?— preguntó una incrédula Sakura, observando la enorme e imponente mansión que se erguía frente a sus ojos mientras descendía del automóvil por la puerta que Sasuke había abierto segundos atrás— ¡No tenía idea de que fuera tan grande!

—Tampoco yo— gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta una vez que la joven de cabellos rosados estuvo fuera, y ambos comenzaban a acarrear sus respectivas maletas por el sendero de piedra hacia la entrada principal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió, algo dudosa, observando a su novio con interés— ¿no habías visitado la casa de tu padre antes?

—Ni siquiera sabía que se había mudado de nuestra antigua casa— comentó con serenidad, adelantándose a Sakura, deteniéndose un momento para contemplar la enorme morada también— ésta casa es demasiado grade para una sola persona…— suspiró, frunciendo levemente el ceño— y no parece para nada del estilo de mi padre…

—Oh…

Ambos avanzaron por el estrecho sendero, llegándose hasta la entrada principal, en donde una oportuna y sigilosa sirvienta los esperaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señorito Uchiha— la mujer hizo una pronunciada reverencia, apartándose lentamente de la entrada para abrirles paso a los dos jóvenes que observaban todo a su alrededor con ojos atentos.

— ¿Sasuke?

El aludido alzó la mirada al instante, frunciendo el ceño con gesto intrigante.

— ¿Itachi?— dijo con un tinte de sorpresa en su voz, observando al moreno de facciones casi idénticas a las suyas, que lo contemplaba de pie sobre las escaleras, sosteniendo un libro en la mano izquierda y sujetando las páginas con la derecha. Finalmente, Itachi Uchiha terminó de bajar los escalones y, tras dejar su libro sobre un estante, caminó hacia su hermano menor, curvando sus delgados labios en un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa.

—Que gusto verte, hermano.

Sasuke frunció mucho más el entrecejo, con un dejo de desconfianza en su mirada oscura.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— inquirió tras sobreponerse de la sorpresa inicial— Creí que papá y tú no se hablaban desde que decidiste abandonar a la familia para seguir a tus ridículos amigos— masculló con un ligero matiz de rencor en su profunda voz, provocando que su hermano se detuviera a contemplarlo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, también yo lo creía así— musitó Itachi después de un rato, con cierto dejo de diversión— Pero, lamento informarte que fue nuestro propio padre quien me citó aquí hoy… al igual que a ti, al parecer…

— ¿Qué?— Sasuke no disimuló la sorpresa en su voz, pero se deshizo de ella de inmediato.

Itachi suspiró teatralmente y observó a su hermano con gesto engorroso:

— ¿Planeas quedarte aquí?— inquirió de pronto, señalando con la cabeza las maletas que su hermano llevaba.

— ¿Por qué no? Es la casa de MI padre. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te instalaste?

El moreno mayor negó con suavidad, volteando de lado.

—Llegué a la ciudad en la mañana y me registré en un hotel— comentó sin expresión alguna— Lo último que deseo es molestar a nuestro padre en su nueva casa…— se detuvo momentáneamente al reparar por primera vez en la joven de cabello rosado que estaba detrás de su hermano, y arqueó las cejas al reconocerla— ¿Sakura?

La muchacha alzó la mirada, sonriéndole, cosa que no hizo mella en Itachi.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Itachi-san— hizo una pronunciada reverencia, juntando ambas manos sobre su regazo.

— ¡Vaya! Mira nada más…— murmuró, observando a la novia de su hermano con ojo crítico— pero si luces— su oscura mirada se detuvo en el pecho de la joven, arqueando una ceja con escepticismo— exactamente igual que la última vez que te vi… en serio— sonrió, con sorna— y eso no fue necesariamente un cumplido.

—…

Un aura asesina comenzó a invadir a las de cabellos rosa, sin embargo, no hizo ni dijo nada, escondiendo sus claros deseos homicidas.

—No sabía que seguías saliendo con tu mejor _amigo_, perdón, quise decir, amiga— se corrigió con falso pesar, ahogando una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sasuke-kun y yo estamos c-o-m-p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-o-s— aclaró la de cabellos rosados –obviamente ignorando el mordaz comentario-, aferrándose al brazo de su prometido mientras alzaba su mano izquierda y le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso.

Itachi no escondió su sorpresa, mucho menos el desagrado ante la noticia. Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente volteó el rostro, como si toda aquella situación lo apenara.

—Vaya— dijo al fin el mayor, alzando las cejas— Bueno, a lo largo de la historia los Uchiha han resaltado en la sociedad por desposar a las mujeres más hermosas del país— Sakura alzó la mirada con gratitud— Claro, antes de que tú decidieras romper con esa tradición, Sasuke. Aun así te felicito; creo.

La mandíbula de la pelirrosada casi se cayó al suelo, mientras una vena amenazaba con estallar en medio de su prominente frente. Sabía que nunca le había caído particularmente bien a su cuñado, pero su paciencia había llegado al límite.

Sakura abrió la boca y cogió aire para replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta principal se abrió.

— ¡Qué bueno que todos estén aquí!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, Sakura dejó caer definitivamente su mandíbula al suelo, e Itachi, doblemente impactado que su hermano y su cuñada, tuvo que sostenerse de un mueble para no caerse de la impresión.

— ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Ino.

.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Review?**

**Qué les pareció? Suficiente KakaIno o no? XD**

**En el próximo capítulo, titulado: "_Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka", -_advierto- me dedicaré específicamente el ItaIno.**

**Realmente me interesa conocer sus opiniones para ver de qué manera llevar esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


End file.
